Valiente
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un fic de época alterno a la historia original... Realizado e iniciado en la GF2015 para leer y entretener... deseando que les guste... y puedan comentarlo. Un abrazo a la distancia. En la vieja Escocia... donde las tierras tienen un valor enorme y las mujeres se casan con la dote de las mismas... Deseando encontrar una vida segura y tranquila, encuentra al amor de su vida...
1. La pequeña Guerrera

Fic

Valiente

Por Mayra Exitosa

Idea de Disney

Pero el fic… es mío

En la época en que las peleas y las guerras eran por tierras, surge esta historia de difamaciones y ataques entre clanes, Escocia e Irlanda, siempre en constantes disputas contra Inglaterra. Sin embargo algo más fuerte surge de entre las tierras altas y bajas de Escocia, una unidad que nadie jamás se imaginó…

Una joven de origen irlandés, con mezcla de los escoceses se enamora de un inglés, contra todo clan y ataque, Terrance Grandchester se casa con Candice Galloway una joven hermosa de ojos enormes verdes claro y cabellos rizados cobrizos. El inglés encomendado para establecer el orden en la Escocia, al casarse se queda con las tierras de Aberdeen, pertenecientes a la familia de la joven. De esta pareja nace una pequeña niña, tan pequeña al nacer que se consideraba un milagro pues la madre al dar a luz pierde todas sus fuerzas, quedando desvalida... la pequeña guerrera como le puso su abuela materna una vieja descendiente Escocesa de grandes cualidades y virtudes especiales, mientras que su padre la llama Candy Grandchester. En honor a su valiente y hermosa madre porta el diminutivo de su nombre ya que la niña apenas medía el tamaño del pie de su padre, sus ojos enormes en un verde obscuro y sus cabellos pegados a su cabeza en forma de pequeños símbolos celtas del color del sol.

Grandchester, dolido ante la pérdida de su amada, se refugia en la bebida y pierde la noción del tiempo al luto, mientras su pequeña se queda bajo el cuidado de su abuela Keira y su tía Tara, esta última enferma y con la esperanza de ver crecer a su sobrina sobrevive contra todo pronóstico para ver en Candy el crecimiento de una niña normal.

Una noche el ruido inquietante de trastos quebrados se despierta a Lord Terrance, quien al salir ve como intentan robar a su pequeña hija, de inmediato sube a capela a un corcel y con arco al pecho intenta dar alcance al vil ladrón. La persecución es tal que la pequeña comienza a llorar y al verse perdido el ladrón intenta des hacerse de la bebita lanzándola al aire.

Un Escoces que descansaba en el camino rumbo a sus tierras ve el bulto blanco caer desde el camino alto y toma con cuidado el contenido, a lo que el padre al ver que la pequeña cae en brazos de otro hombre detiene su persecución y llega hasta él, un hombre alto, rubio de barba abundante de nombre William Andrew, sosteniendo con cariño a la pequeña, ve agotado al hombre quien sin poder más cae a sus pies, al ver a su hija a salvo.

\- Tome un poco de agua, mi amigo. Le ofrece el hombre que salvó a su hijita

\- ¡Mi bebita! ¿Dónde está mi hija?

\- Ahí, se encuentra dormida, al parecer tenía hambre, es hermosa la pequeña, me recuerda a mi hija Rose, es muy parecida a su bebita.

\- Soy Grandchester, de Aberdeen, intentaron robar a mi hija en la noche y parece que ya amanece.

\- Así es mi amigo, apenas me disponía a salir con el amanecer cuando vi caer a esta pequeña rosa, es linda su hija. Tendría que haber salido hace un par de horas, pero al verlo no pude irme hasta asegurarme que pudiera tomar a su hija y llevarla con su madre.

\- Mi esposa murió, solo me queda mi pequeña, es todo lo que tengo.

\- Lo comprendo, mi esposa murió hace un año, pero me ha dejado a mis dos grandes amores, mi Rose y mi William.

\- Es tan difícil ser padre sin ella a mi lado.

-Estoy seguro que su familia, lo apoyara para salir adelante, anímese y… deje de beber, no le hace bien a su hija tener un padre fuerte y valiente, cuando este se ha embriagado y no puede defenderla.

\- Tiene razón, cuando sentí que la perdía, me arrepentí tanto de haber bebido, solo espero que la vida me dé la oportunidad de darle a mi pequeña Candy, lo que merece.

Con la conversación y la calma, se dio una amistad singular, el hombre que salvó a su hija pertenecía a tierras altas, pero ese lazo que los unió en ese momento, para Grandchester fue el cambio que necesitaba para resurgir de su tristeza y dedicarse a sacar a su hija adelante.

Entre los clanes y los ataques constantes, los afectados fueron los Andrew, quienes saboteados de muchas maneras, poco a poco perdían su fortuna con el paso de los años, esto hizo que William casará de manera prematura a su hija mayor quien cumplía quince años, así invitó a los clanes para la competencia en favor del matrimonio de su hija, darle una dote y salvarla de tantos problemas dentro de Glasgow, tierra de los Andrew.

La invitación llegaba a Terrance, habían pasado ya seis años y este al querer darle una madre a su hija fue a la competencia, donde al llegar fue saboteado y drogado, ahí la joven Rose al ver a varios caballeros con los ataques para no competir, protegía de uno a uno junto a su hermano menor, a los que fueron atacados por alguien de mala entraña, entre ellos estaba Terrance quien apenas podía abrir los ojos, viendo a la hermosa Rose que forcejeaba arrastrándolo para esconderlo en una habitación y que no fuera atacado de otra manera más lastimosa.

Las competencias continuaban en los clanes, mientras que ganaba un hombre de cabellos castaños claros y de origen escocés con tierras en Dundee. Un guerrero implacable de nombre Anthon, al que al ver a Rose quedaba prendado de ella. Alto, fuerte y robusto, tomo por esposa a Rose, el mismo día de la competencia, se quedaron semanas en Glasgow hasta ver buen tiempo para regresar a su tierra, en el trayecto fue atacado y Rose perdió a su esposo.

Los meses fueron problemas extras para los Andrew, Rose había quedado embarazada de Anthon, al ver la agresividad con la que fue recibida en Dundee, William pidió que volviera a su hogar, no sin estipular que las tierras dentro de Dundee serían de su nieto Anthony, al no poder ser registrado por el padre, William lo registro como su nieto y el pequeño quedo con el nombre de Anthony Andrew, las tierras de su padre fueron su legado y fue reconocido por el abuelo paterno, quien intentó llevarse a Rose y a su nieto, los cuales al no haber sido bien recibidos perdieron la oportunidad, el viejo Maxwell Mc Brown, se quedaría cuidando de las tierras con la seguridad que solo su nieto estuviera con la familia de la madre, intentaba re establecerle el apellido, pero ya no se lo permitieron los orgullosos Andrew, como solía llamarlos no lo perdonaron, al ofender a Rose y traer supuestamente en sus entrañas al hijo de otro hombre.

Años después, en tierras de Aberdeen, donde Grandchester incrementaba sus propiedades y las hacía producir, su pequeña contaba con siete años cuando su Tía Tara falleciera, haciendo que perdiera a la que era como su madre, su abuela ante el dolor de la pérdida de otra hija, soportaba con dignidad para poder darle a su nieta sus conocimientos y dejar en ella, las posesiones más valiosas de los Galloway, así continuaba cuidando de ella, mientras Terrance no se decidía a olvidarse de la madre de su hija y del fallido intento de buscar esposa en Glasgow, donde en sueño recordaba haber estado cerca de la joven Andrew, a quien rechazaron los Mc Brown por tener un hijo de otro hombre. Cuando Candy cumplió doce años aun siendo tan pequeña y delicada, tenía una fortaleza increíble, al perder a su abuela ella se hacía cargo de ser la encargada del castillo Grandchester.

En las tierras de los Andrew descubrieron quienes saboteaban desde el interior del castillo, ahí corrieron a una mujer llamada Samira y su hija Susana, fueron desterradas de Glasgow, al ser descubiertas por Rose de buscar difamar a su familia. Estas huyeron antes de ser denunciadas con William Andrew. La mujer intentaba difamar a William asegurando que Susana era su hija al ser rubia, sin embargo la mujer había estado con muchos hombres y William estaba fuera de Glasgow en el tiempo en el que debió quedar embarazada.

Rose se dio cuenta que fue ella quien participó en drogar a los hombres, para que perdieran la mayoría y quedar ganadores los Mc Niel, sin embargo no esperaron que Anthon Mc Brown no durmiera en el castillo y se quedo bajo resguardo de su clan, para ser el honesto vencedor.

Rose en su ternura y poco conocimiento del clan del padre de su hijo, le contaba historias maravillosas al pequeño de su verdadero padre, un guerrero invencible, el mejor con el arco, imposible de vencer. El pequeño Anthony quedaba extasiado imaginando a su padre, que debía ser el mejor escocés que esa tierra tenía. Cuando este le contaba maravillas a William Albert de cómo era su padre, el joven ya mayor trataba de mejorar para el pequeño, pues su parecido hacia él, lo hacía responsable de ver que Anthony tuviera una figura paterna honorable, así este se exigía para ser todo lo que el niño soñaba en su verdadero padre, sin saber que su hermana solo le contaba lo poco que había visto cuando participó en la competencia de clanes para obtenerla en matrimonio.

Esa falta de comunicación entre ellos era mayor ya que Rose tenía a bien ser quien se encargará de llevar el castillo Andrew y que no faltará nada a sus tres caballeros, su valioso padre, su valiente hermano y su pequeño hijo quienes por genética parecían similares en diferentes edades, pues el pequeño Anthony solo tenía algo muy leve de su padre, ese secreto era de Rose, quien si sabía que tenía de los Mc Brown.

El paso de los años cambiaba las cosas, Terrance Grandchester hacía molestar a su suegra, quien daba de palabras en lenguas antiguas una y otra vez, haciendo reír juguetonamente al Padre de Candy, Lord Grandchester.

\- Mi nieta será toda una guerrera escocesa.

\- Oh sí, mi lady, recuerde que sobrevivió porque tiene sangre inglesa, mire sus ojos son tan intensos y mi hija maneja el arco y cabalga como una inglesa.

\- Olvídate de tu origen, ella tiene sangre de Escocia y aseguro que si sale de estas tierras, los mismos dioses harán diluvios hasta su regreso. Ella pertenece a Escocia y jamás la llevaras a Inglaterra.

\- Todo lo que poseo será de mi hija, todo Aberdeen será de ella, lo juro.

\- Si te casas y tienes un hijo, mi niña se casará con un escocés.

\- Mi hija se casará libre y ojala que sea un inglés quien la cuide, porque si es tan hechicero como usted, mis nietos saldrán con cola y cuernos.

\- ¡Cola y cuernos! Solo si es de tu parte, hijo, eres un demonio andando, pero aun así, mi hija se rindió y ni modo.

Candy observaba de un lado a otro la disputa con una sonrisa en los labios, ella amaba a su padre como a nadie, haría todo lo que le pidiera, pero su abuela era especial y había visto por los dioses que ella sería una guerrera escocesa, sería la mejor dama de Escocia, la más asediada y la más hermosa, según su abuela.

La pequeña reía al ver como su padre de manera bromista hacía molestar a su abuela, sin darse cuenta que todo lo que decía era lo que deseaba escuchar su abuela, y lo mismo que ella había oído de los labios de su abuelita antes de comenzar la pelea con su padre.

\- Oíste bien Candy, todo Aberdeen será dado como dote para que compitan los mejores guerreros escoceses por ti. Confirmaba su abuela.

\- No he dicho eso, mi hija se irá con mis padres a Inglaterra, vieja bruja. Girando a ver a su hija quien abría sus ojos expresivos, él le sonreía y de forma mimosa le confirmaba - Si mi pequeña Aberdeen es tuyo.

La vieja abuela desapareció y con el tiempo una mujer llegó al castillo Grandchester, asegurando ser prima de su esposa, y que su hija podría casarse con Lord Grandchester. Aunque fue aceptada al mencionar todos los detalles familiares de ser la prima de su mujer, el desconfiaba de Samira y su hija Susana, a la que siendo muy joven deseaba casar con él. Una noche trataron de embriagarlo y con eso se dio cuenta de su plan, dejando claro y anunciando que jamás se casaría con Susana, quien era poco mayor que su hija y apenas se hacía mujer y que no era de su agrado.

Terrance Grandchester se había casado muy joven y su hija crecía cada día pero en él la juventud pasaba con buen grado aun dejando a un atractivo hombre maduro, quien en su corazón no era fácil conquistar, pues si de alguna mujer era ese corazón, era de su hija y aun recordando a su esposa, y aquella joven rechazada tal vez por su causa, se cuidaba de no ser embaucado o saboteado de ninguna forma de nuevo.

En Glasgow William Andrew fue herido, su hermosa hija lo ocultaba y cuidaba esmeradamente, pues no podía pensar en ver crecer a su pequeño, sin su abuelo, quien era un descendiente de grandes guerreros escoceses, con su convalecencia, William Albert Andrew, su hijo tomaba los negocios y comenzaba el ardua tarea de cuidar de las tierras de su padre, de los trabajos que en ella se llevaban, de que la fortuna creciera en el Clan Andrew y que esta fuera suficiente y mejor para elevar las expectativas familiares.

\- Mira Anthony. William Albert desde una distancia bastante considerada, llevaba en su caballo al pequeño para que viera como se había convertido en lo que el niño deseaba, y con el arco disparaba las flechas a puntos marcados, dejando al pequeño más que emocionado, ambos encima del caballo con sus kilts de cuadros verdes y pequeñas franjas azules.

\- Eres el mejor Tío, cuando sea grande quiero ser como usted. Albert sonreía satisfecho, por fin lo había logrado, el pequeño ya de siete años lo admiraba, y para muchos era ver a Padre e hijo, pues sus parecidos y sus vestimentas, la forma de arreglarse y como el pequeño imitaba a su tío en todo, porque cuando fuera mayor sería un gran guerrero. - Tío yo seré mejor que tú, porque mi padre era el mejor guerrero de Escocia. Con esta frase la sonrisa de satisfacción de William Albert se volvía una mueca, tanto esfuerzo por ser el mejor arquero, ahora el pequeño deseaba que también fuera el mejor guerrero. Este cabizbajo se fue rumbo al castillo a ver a su padre.

\- Padre, cada que pasan los años se vuelve más exigente ese nieto tuyo.

\- Vamos William, es un niño, recuerda que si falto yo, serás quien lo guie.

\- Lo sé, no me quejo, pero hago todo por cuidar y elevar nuestros dividendos, para que mi sobrino diga que no solo quiere ser el mejor arquero de Escocia, ahora también quiere ser el mejor guerrero, creo sinceramente Padre, que eso se lo enseñará usted.

\- Te estás cuarteando William, que no ves la segunda intención de tu sobrino, que no sientes que te está retando a ser mejor y con ello, podrás exigirle ser mejor a él. Vamos hijo, que no quieres tener a la mejor mujer de Escocia algún día.

\- ¡La tendré!, no lo dude Padre. ¡La tendré!


	2. Saboteado

_**Valiente**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

 ** _Saboteado_ **

En Aberdeen, Castillo Grandchester,

Samira actuaba como una dama en el castillo, después de una advertencia total de parte de Lord Terrance, fue suficiente para cambiar su estrategia, bastante era hacerse pasar por la prima de Candice, madre de Candy, cuando la prima lejana verdadera era Rose Andrew. Cuando Rose era una niña, fue cuidada por la madre de Candice, ahí se hicieron muy unidas al grado de decirse primas, pues las madres de ambas eran primas, Candice jugaba y cuidaba de Rose hasta que se fue de nuevo a Glasgow. Para Samira era un privilegio saber todo en Glasgow, lo cierto es que ni a su hija Susana que era bastante seria, le contaba de sus planes.

Candy conoció a Susana, esta se portaba reservada y tímida, ya que no tenía nada de las cualidades de su madre. Samira tenía planes para su hija ahora que era una mujer estaba segura de venderla al mejor postor, pues para ella Susana representaba un futuro negocio, al no poderla casar con Lord Grandchester, debido a que tenía la edad similar a su hija, buscaría a un hombre que la llevará a ella como una reina.

Con el paso de los meses algo cambió, la discreción y la calidad de vida del castillo Grandchester se vio mermada poco a poco. Cuando la abuela de Candy estaba con ella, siempre estaban solas, ahora en la cocina la Tía Samira se hacía cargo de dar órdenes, a lo que Candy le dejaba tiempo libre, mismo que era obligada a ser una dama, para Samira una dama completa debía tener tres cualidades importantes, la primera saber cocinar, la segunda bordar el pañuelo de matrimonio con anticipación y la tercera saber ganar el corazón de los hombres.

Candy desde niña había practicado junto a su Tía Tara y su abuela otras cualidades, pero con quien más pasaba el tiempo era con su amado padre, al realizar las prácticas de arco, de espada y de agilidad. Mismas que a Lord Grandchester lo ayudaban a sobrevivir en tierras peligrosas.

La joven Grandchester fue sometida a prueba en la cocina, todo resultó de pésimo gusto, su padre sorprendido aventó el primer plato que le sirvieron, lo mismo hizo Samira y Susana, pero fue la Tía Samira quien anunciaba que estaba practicando Candy en la cocina y eso era el resultado de que no era adecuada. En ese momento Candy no estaba en el comedor, para defenderse. Había tomado en serio a Dorothy su doncella para enseñarla a escribir.

\- Excelente Dorothy, cada día es mejor tu escritura. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Con una tierna sonrisa su doncella le agradecía y con señas le decía que ella también sentía lo mismo.

Cuando Candy realizaba su bordado bien hecho, Samira lo aventaba a la chimenea comentando que era burdo y con falta de detalles. Dorothy, veía que Samira estaba haciendo lucir mal a Lady Candy, el problema con Dorothy es que había perdido la voz, y apenas aprendía a escribir. Con los días en las prácticas de la Tía Samira, la joven del servicio se preparaba con anticipación. Usando un truco silencioso. Cuando Candy iba a enseñar su bordado final, Dorothy lo cambiaba y lo ocultaba dándole otro que ella había confeccionado por la noche, Samira asegurando que Candy no sabía hacer nada, aventaba el bordado sin verlo.

Samira desconocía mucho de damas, al grado de no saber los símbolos del bordado, Candy si lo sabía, al igual que los colores, eso por su querida abuela, que mientras le cantaba en lenguas antiguas, le contaba detalles de sus antepasados, los bordados explicaba poco a poco, el amor sutil de las flores, el amor ardiente de los animales, el amor verdadero del símbolo de su escudo y los colores del tartán del hombre amado.

Candy pensaba que su padre era un demonio, pero el más poderoso de ellos, su guardián invencible, los colores del tartán Grandchester era de azul obscuro y líneas pequeñas amarillas, el animal que representaba el escudo de los Grandchester era un corcel y un león, el escudo tenía dorado y rojo, su familia pertenecía a la realeza inglesa. Mientras que Candice la madre, tenía un venado en el centro y era de origen Irlandés por el abuelo Galloway, así su abuela era descendiente original de Escocia y en su escudo un unicornio blanco era su mayor orgullo.

Para Candy al saber cada símbolo de sus apellidos, le fascinaban bordar animales, las damas inglesas, escocesas e irlandesas, siempre se mostraban serias y delicadas así que todos sus bordados contenían la mejor gama de flores y colores, mientras que para Candy su pasión al bordar eran ver el movimiento del bordado en los hilos, así siempre terminaba bordando animales originales y variados.

Para un caballero inglés ver un pañuelo con flores era la de toda mujer delicada y buena dama, solo aquella que bordaba animales era una exhibicionista alocada, pero para los irlandeses o los escoceses tener un animal bordado en el pañuelo era seguro que había encontrado a la mujer ideal, arriesgada y apasionada, pero la mayoría de las mujeres recibían educación inglesa así que lo ideal era realizar flores, rosas, jazmines y toda una gama de colores en cada pañuelo.

Dorothy observaba, que cada que Candy bordaba, Samira se retiraba para estar al pendiente de todo lo que podía enterarse en el castillo, cuando volvía de su recorrido, Dorothy se atravesaba tomando el bordado de Candy y escondiéndolo en su falda para sacar uno de los que tenía con anticipación, Samira apenas lo veía con ojos altivos y lo arrojaba a la chimenea de la habitación diciendo

\- ¡Sigue practicando!

Cuando terminaba el bordado, Candy con toda la fingida seriedad de que ya sabía que lo iban a tirar, se salía de la habitación de forma tranquila y se iba corriendo a las caballerizas, ahí tomaba su corcel, galopaba a toda velocidad, llevando su arco al pecho y sus flechas en la espalda, practicaba en el bosque y quitaba todo atisbo de tristeza, pues al galopar era libre, su cabello soltaba al viento, sus flechas eran su orgullo y cazar no era su afán, sin embargo admiraba todo tipo de animales, para llevarlos en su mente hasta intentar bordarlos en sus pañuelos. Al volver regresaba tranquila, segura de sí misma y Samira la llamaba para que aprendiera de ella las virtudes de coqueteo de una dama.

Llegaban caballeros a negociar con Lord Grandchester, todo era peor. Pues Samira le mostraba como debía de ser con ellos para hacerse notar, a lo que Candy jamás aceptaba sus consejos. Pero Samira se relacionaba con los sirvientes de los caballeros y comentaba que Lord Grandchester tenía un grave problema, su hija, si su hija no sabía hacer absolutamente nada, era una mujer inservible.

Estos comentarios eran pasados de sirvientes a amos, y de compartir información a cada parte que realizaban negocios los caballeros acompañados de sus sirvientes, al cabo de un año, en todo Escocia se murmuraba que la hija de Lord Grandchester no sabía hacer nada, adquiriendo en los rumores un nuevo nombre lady Inservible.

Entre los caballeros se comentaban albures sobre el tema, de que la cocina era la peor parte de la dama, no sabía atender un hogar, debido a ser huérfana de madre y para culminar, los caballeros comentaban que era tan torpe, que cuando llegaban a visitar a su padre, Lord Terrance la había escondido, para no avergonzarse de su hija al tratar con los demás.

En Glasgow el rumor también llegaba, a lo que Rose se preocupaba demasiado, de solo recordar como la pequeña debió sentirse, al nacer y perder a su madre, después a su Tía Tara y a su Abuela Keira. Quedarse con el padre debió ser muy difícil, pero ella no podía ayudarla de momento, cuando no estaba herido su padre, su hermano estaba fuera del castillo o su hijo requería de mayores atenciones y ella no podía hacer más que eliminar los comentarios y las difamaciones, pues consideraba que todo eran exageraciones sobre la joven.

William Albert comenzó a tener éxito, no solo en los negocios, sino en las discusiones, a tal grado que su palabra se hacía valer, ya muchos le temían porque sabían que en el arco era invencible, pero sus prácticas para la pelea y la agilidad tampoco le eran malas. Así que cuando eran invitados a competencias sobre los clanes, siempre se preguntaba antes si el clan Andrew estaría presente.

Para el primogénito de William, los negocios se volvieron importantes, los ingresos incrementaban por mucho las tierras de Glasgow, al grado de elevar sus bienes y provocar cierta tentación en querer desposar a la viuda de Mc Brown, sin embargo con los antecedentes de que el hijo de ella era de otro hombre, provocaban que los mejores clanes con valores no vieran con buenos ojos la idea. Para los Andrew estaba más claro ese asunto, no podían prescindir de Rose, cosa que no era completamente cierta, con la Tía Elroy en el castillo Andrew, era bastante claro que no se necesitaba de dos damas para llevar el orden.

Para Elroy saber que Rose estaba preparada para llevar el castillo era un orgullo, pues amaba al Lord William Andrew, y ver a sus hijos bien, era como sentir que fueran suyos.

Pasaron varios años, cuando lady Eleonor Grandchester mandaba una carta a su hijo, pidiendo que Candy fuera a Inglaterra, que le arreglaría un matrimonio ventajoso. A lo que Terrance a leer la carta, de inmediato la rompió, pues para él su hija era su mayor tesoro, ambos eran muy unidos, cabalgaban a capela y con silla de montar por horas, usaban el arco de manera contundente y tal vez no contaba con un hijo varón, pero tener a Candy era mucho más satisfactorio para él, pues su hija a pesar de ser muy delgada y delicada, poseía una fiera indomable dentro, como se lo hizo ver su suegra, al recordarla también supo como negarse a su madre, pues Candy era la legítima dueña de Aberdeen.

Así que orgulloso le respondía que haría un combate entre los clanes y los ingleses también estarían tomados en cuenta, que si deseaban en la primavera podrían unirse a la competencia por la mano de su hija, Lord Grandchester aseguraba imaginar el rostro de su bella madre al leer la carta y se burlaba de pensar que mandaría a los Ingleses a competir por la mano de Candy.

Candy por su parte, escapaba muy seguido de Samira, ya sabía que para ella todo lo referente a su persona era malo, sus comidas, sus bordados, sus vestidos, su forma de interactuar. Estaba agotada de cómo su Tía quien decía amarla, la exhibía todo el tiempo ante el que pudiera, y aunque Samira pensaba que nadie se daba cuenta, para Candy era notorio que siempre había algo en su contra y no podía asegurar que era.

Eso le daba una gran ventaja a Candy, su habilidad para ignorarla y alejarse de ella con facilidad, pues Candy estaba realizando algo especial como regalo de cumpleaños de su padre.

\- Solo contigo compartiría mis secretos Dorothy, verdad que será el mejor regalo para mi padre. Con señas y sonrisa Dorothy le confirmaba que el regalo era perfecto.

William Albert ahora hacía negocios con mayores riesgos, al exportar whisky escocés por Europa, así tenía ahora una flota de barcos, una reputación envidiable y cientos de invitaciones para competencias entre clanes.

El pequeño Anthony ahora tenía diez años, era más listo y podía manejar un arco de su medida, admiraba a su Tío William Albert por ser muy bueno, aunque jamás podría superar a su invencible padre. William Andrew padre se encargaba de los negocios en el interior de Escocia, viajaba cortas distancias y encomendaba siempre su hogar a Elroy, pidiendo más por cuidar de Rose y su nieto.

La competencia de clanes para desposar a Candy fue anunciada, invitaciones enviadas no solo en Escocia, también en Irlanda, lo que más ponía atracción era esa posibilidad de que los ingleses también estarían compitiendo. Pero muchos de los rumores sobre Lady inservible ya estaban sobre los clanes escoceses.

Para un par de hermanos ingleses era algo atractivo que una mujer tuviera fama de no ser buena, Archivald y Alister Cornwall se planteaban en ver quién sería el que competiría por la mano de la dama.

\- Mira Alister, eres el mayor te sedería mi lugar para que no te quedarás soltero.

\- Me vendría bien Archivald, porque al final tengo planes contundentes en ganar la mano de esa joven, estoy seguro que sería la mejor esposa, he inventado un arco con el que obtendré mejores resultados, en la espada te ganarían fácilmente los irlandeses y en cuestión de la dama, creo que en cuanto sea mi esposa, dejaría de llamarse lady inservible y sería Lady Cornwall.

Archivald aseguró que irían ambos, si uno perdía el otro tendía posibilidad, eran buenos y estaban en el mejor momento de contraer matrimonio, pero sobre todo, podrían medirse con los escoceses, de solo pensarlo ambos sonreían aceptando la idea que vencerlos era mucho mejor, porque definitivamente un escocés no les quitaría el gusto de hacer servible a la dama Grandchester.

Para Lord Terrance, los rumores lo hicieron molestar sobre manera, así notaba que era visitado por negocios y todos los caballeros mostraban morbo al querer conocer a su hija, lo peor fue saber que alguien del castillo difamó a su hija y la declaraba como Lady inservible, si eso llegará a oídos de su hija, suspendería la competencia, lo único que pensaba era hacer algo especial por ella, en vez de elegir solo el ganador, también elegiría su hija, cuando iniciará la reunión de la competencia dejaría claro que si antes de saber quién era el ganador, su hija se enamoraba de un caballero, se quedaría sin competencia y se casaría con el hombre que ganará el corazón de su hija. Esto lo diría el día de la contienda, no antes, pues temía que llegaran con antelación para conquistar a su hija, sobre todo cuando realmente la vieran, pues Candy ante su padre no solo era hermosa, era la mujer que su vieja suegra le aseguró, su guerrera escocesa.

William Andrew al ver la invitación de Lord Grandchester recordó a su pequeña hija, de inmediato en la cena familiar realizó una conversación que nadie esperaba. William Albert sentado en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, su sobrino sentado a un lado de su abuelo en la otra cabecera dejando a las damas cercanas a ellos. Tomaban el brindis después de los alimentos, pidiendo que se queden a conversar con él.

\- Les quiero contar algo, que me hizo recordar esta carta, hace muchos años, viajaba por tierras bajas regresando de los negocios nos acampamos en las colinas con mis sirvientes, esa noche soñaba en mi esposa, cuando en el sueño me pedía que despertará, aturdido por pensar que en el bosque la encontraría, me levante y me vestí apurado para no olvidar el sueño de encontrarla, al salir me di cuenta que era un sueño, el más bello que haya tenido, camine fuera de la tienda esperando saber la posición de la luna y ver el amanecer, cuando gire y del cielo caía un velo blanco, por la velocidad supe que era un bulto, pero les aseguró que escuche alto y fuerte " tu hija, atrápala" fue tal la impresión al atrapar el bulto ver a una bebe increíblemente hermosa, tal como mi pequeña Rose.

En ese momento Rose apretaba los labios, enternecida sus ojos se cristalizaban. William continuó, el hombre que la lanzó desapareció, pero el que lo seguía forzó el caballo y bajo tan veloz, como jamás había visto a un corcel, casi volaba. Hoy recibí la invitación para mi clan, donde compiten por la mano de esa niña, nada me gustaría más que fuera cierto y que esa pequeña que un día tuve en mis brazos, fuera mi hija.

Al decir hija, Rose, Elroy y William giraron a ver el rostro de William Albert, quien incrédulo apretaba los labios al sentir que era su obligación cumplir con ese deseo, el pequeño Anthony se levantó firme y comentó

\- Abuelo, estoy seguro que puedo ir por la pequeña en este instante. Al escucharlo todos sonrieron de distintas formas, pues el abuelo lo tomo como valentía de su nieto, mientras que Rose lo vio con ternura. Rose comentaba que ya no era una bebe, sino que ahora estaba en las manos de su hermano, traer a esa mujer convertida en su esposa.

William Albert, al ver la carta supo que era de Aberdeen, al ver el escudo gravado recordaba los rumores de la joven inservible, sin poder desilusionar a su familia, o que tomará como pretexto para no competir por la dama, lo mejor era aceptar, al llegar al castillo buscaría ver a lady inservible y si encontraba alguna virtud en ella, pelearía hasta ganar, si la dama no solo era inservible también falta de virtudes, se dejaría ganar, con ello solucionaría todo. Así respondió,

\- Padre, tu hija estará en Glasgow en tres meses.

* * *

 _ **Dicen, de mi... que yo he sido un libro abierto...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Una mujer una Ninfa

_**Valiente**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

 _ **Una mujer… una ninfa**_

Aberdeen se convirtió en el lugar más visitado de Escocia, comenzaban a llegar con anticipación desde Irlanda, los hombres bravos de tez casi albinos y con cara de pocos amigos, todos con muecas de mal genio intimidaban a quienes los veían. Los ingleses con la elegancia y la forma de trajes mejores vistos, la altivez en sus rostros y una elegancia en sus kilts que orgullosamente portaban.

En Escocia completa, se preguntaba si el clan Andrew asistiría y al confirmar la noticia, muchos buscaban eliminar esa posibilidad, para William Albert al saberse tan apreciado pensaba como burlar a sus enemigos y poder llegar a Aberdeen no por tierra sino por barco rodeando la isla, aprovecharía al llevar los embarques en vez de volver a Glasgow y tomar el camino a Aberdeen, se iría por el lugar menos esperado y contrario al camino que lo esperaban.

Para Samira, todo fue molestia, pues su orgullo al ver a muchos tras Lady Grandchester aun con la difamación de su parte, notaba que los competidores eran demasiados ya que las tierras de Aberdeen representaban la Escocia original. Con inteligencia hablaba con Lord Grandchester para que arreglara un matrimonio para Susana su hija, aprovechando que estarían allí muchos clanes, sin embargo, Susana con su manera seria de ser escondía el gran amor hacia Lord Grandchester y esa tarde se lo declaró

\- Mi Lord, usted no comprende, yo… yo lo amo a usted.

\- Susana, no sabes lo que dices, eres una joven muy hermosa, pero para mí no eres la indicada, siento mucho que hayas convencido a tu madre de tu amor, pero no es así como lograras encontrar un buen matrimonio. Te sugiero que medites lo que acabas de decir y piensa que al finalizar la competencia de mi hija, tendrás un matrimonio arreglado por sugerencia de tu madre, piensa que podrás hacer una vida digna y un matrimonio con el hombre al que harás el padre de tus hijos.

Con frustración Susana se retiraba despreciada por Lord Grandchester nuevamente, ahora que le había confesado que lo amaba, pensaba decirle que su madre no era prima de su esposa, pensando que tal vez eso era un impedimento por el que no la aceptaba.

En el fondo de todo Lord Grandchester pensaba que si casaba a su hija, buscaría negociar con William Andrew y ver de nuevo a Rose, su bella hija, la cual no podía sacar de sus pensamientos, estaba seguro que el hijo de ella, era suyo.

Candy estaba tensa, ver llegar a tantos hombres, la ponía molesta. No era lo que pensaba al momento de recordar las conversaciones con su abuela, que sería un honor ver a los guerreros pelear por ganar y casarse con ella. Ahora meditaba que, podían salir heridos y hasta morir en las pruebas. Terrance la observaba seria y pensaba que algo andaba mal, debía hacer algo antes que explotara la situación.

\- Candy, sé que no te sientes bien con tatas personas llegando, te enviaré a la cabaña hasta que comience la competencia. Así podrás meditar y estar tranquila, enviaré a tu tía Samira para que te acompañe.

\- Papá tu cumpleaños será en la competencia y… estoy haciendo tu regalo, deja que Dorothy se vaya conmigo, esperaré a que mandes a los guardias por mí, para regresar.

\- Hija… está bien. Aunque preferiría tenerte conmigo el mayor tiempo posible… después de esa competencia yo…

\- Papá, no te dejaré nunca, verás que el hombre que me ame, querrá quedarse aquí en Aberdeen. No hay mejor lugar.

\- No será lo mismo Candy. Ya no serás para mi… todo el tiempo… ahora tendrás otras obligaciones y yo…

\- ¿Y tú? Tú siempre serás mi Padre, mi demonio, mi compañero inseparable, el más grande amor que he tenido.

\- ¡Candy!

Un abrazo fuerte y lágrimas en el rostro de Terrance, avisaba que no permitiría que un mal hombre la ganará. Dio órdenes de escoltar a su hija y su doncella hasta la cabaña, ahí Candy estaría alejada del morbo y las habladurías que ya conocía.

Al llegar Candy estaba feliz, Dorothy la observaba con una sonrisa, estaba orgullosa de ella, pronto se casaría y ella jamás se separaría de su lado, era una mujer increíble, amorosa y sobre todo muy valiente. Los guardias se fueron asegurando el sector que era difícil de localizar.

Candy salió cabalgar por la mañana a galope y capela observaba los movimientos de una águila, la siguió por todo el sendero, hasta que el leve sonido de flechas y el duro choque de metales la hicieron volver a la realidad.

Una docena de hombres atacaban a otro que solitario cabalgaba defendiéndose con el arco, mientras sus guardias se atravesaban para protegerlo recibiendo valientes la entrada de espadas a sus cuerpos para salvaguardar a aquel hombre que aun con una flecha encajada en su hombro izquierdo seguí disparando y cabalgando a su vez. Candy desde su altura, sacó su arco y flechas y las lanzo con tal puntería. Protegiendo al solitario que viajaba por ese camino desolado.

Orgullosa y callada, sobre su caballo galopaba directo a la emboscada, cada que se acercaba eliminaba de manera implacable al más cercano a lastimar al caballero. Por fin había terminado y sangrando, con cansancio evidente William Albert sonreía agradeciendo que una ninfa a caballo lo salvara.

\- Que Diosa tan bella me ha salvado, mi Lady.

\- No era justo para usted que no portaba espada vencer una emboscada.

\- Mis hombres… tengo que regresar por ellos.

\- No. Esta usted herido, vamos a esconderlo, vienen más hombres atrás. Los vi cuando estaba en lo alto. Hay que curarlo, venga conmigo.

Candy jaló la rienda del caballo de William Albert, y entre el bosque tras una cascada y las ramas de árboles frondosos, estaba la cabaña oculta de Aberdeen. Cuando llegaba por fin, William Albert había perdido sangre, estaba débil, con sumo cuidado sin bajarlo del corcel, sacó un cuchillo recién quemado en la fogata interior de la casa, para abrir y sacar la punta de la flecha. Después con ayuda de la silenciosa Dorothy, lo llevaron hasta una cama improvisada frente a la chimenea, boca abajo con señas poco a poco limpiaba y ponía un fomento natural verde en la herida.

En el castillo Grandchester la curiosidad crecía, donde a Samira le ofrecían oro para saber el paradero de Candy. Solo que esta jamás había visitado la cabaña de Lord Grandchester, los guardias tenían prohibido hablar de ello, así que fingían no saberlo.

Pasaban unos días y en Glasgow, la noticia de que William Albert había sido atacado llegaba, ahí Rose conversaba con Elroy para ver cómo salvar a su familia.

\- Tía, si le decimos a mi padre que mi hermano esta desaparecido, se volverá loco y se irá a buscarlo, usted más que yo sabe que no está muy recuperado aun, me iré con un par de guardias y mi hijo, nos vestiremos de manera sencilla y viajaremos hasta Aberdeen, en cuanto encuentre a mi hermano, le mandaré un mensaje, por lo pronto dirá a mi padre que he ido a visitar a Lady Mc Millán, que me acompaña una escolta y mi hijo

\- Rose, no puedo mentirle a tu padre.

\- No lo hará tía, porque pasaré por el castillo Mc Millán de ahí tomaré camino a Aberdeen.

\- Hija, si algo te pasa, yo… me moriría.

\- Ten fe en mí.

Los días pasaban y Rose Andrew llegaba al castillo vestida de hombre, su pequeño hijo con tizne en su rubia cabellera pasaba como un niño humilde. Al llegar frente a Lord Grandchester, este se quedaba asombrado ante el rostro oculto de Rose.

\- Salgan todos, déjenos solos. Dio la orden y Rose ante la voz del hombre se sintió desfallecer, tomo a su hijo y agregó

\- El se queda conmigo.

\- Por supuesto. Confirmaba Terrance a quien al ver esos bellos ojos se había enronquecido su voz.

Anthony con el cabello obscurecido parecía tener un lazo de igualdad con Lord Grandchester. Allí serio y calmado observaba como el hombre lo observaba de arriba abajo como si quisiera saber algo sobre él. La voz de su madre los distrajo del escrutinio entre ambos. Quien quitándose la capucha que cubría sus largos cabellos dorados comentó,

\- Mi Lord, hemos venido porque mi hermano fue atacado antes de llegar aquí, mi hijo y yo pedimos de su ayuda, ya que mi padre no está bien del todo, el no sabe que hemos venido, pero sé que lo estima a usted y ante esa estimación le ruego que nos ayude a encontrar a mi hermano. Se lo suplico.

\- Mi Lady, yo… por usted daría mi vida por completo, tenga por seguro que mandaré buscar a su hermano hasta debajo de las piedras de ser necesario. En este momento queda usted y su hijo bajo mi protección. El niño al oír la respuesta se acercó y alzando su mano firme agregó

\- Señor, gracias, los Andrew agradecemos lo que hace usted por nosotros. La confirmación y elegancia del pequeño hizo que Terrance confirmará sus sospechas, ese niño era suyo, no había la menor duda, desde que vio los ojos de Rose, la imploración de apoyo y súplica, así como el pequeño, quien portaba un aire ingles en él, daba por confirmado que ese pequeño era su hijo. Deseaba abrazarlo, alzarlo y hasta besarlo, su madre había sufrido por su causa, callada y sin decir nada a nadie, ocultó a todos haber estado con él antes de la competencia y ver al pequeño referirse a él con tal firmeza hizo que su corazón se hinchara de orgullo. El pequeño agregó

\- Andrew, Anthony Andrew.

\- Grandchester, Terrance Grandchester.

En la cabaña, sola con William Albert, Candy sostenía un tazón frente a él. Probaba el contenido y como si fuera un niño le decía

\- Está a tibio… me salió muy rico, confíe en mi, mire. Después le ofrecía con su misma cuchara en los labios a William Albert, quien se hacía el enfermo más adolorido del mundo para ver como esa ninfa hermosa lo cuidaba como si fuera su sobrino Anthony después de un resfriado. Pensando seguir haciéndose el enfermo, para olvidarse por completo de la competencia y en vez de llevar a Lady Grandchester, llevaría a la ninfa que lo había rescatado. - Su color ha vuelto mi Lord, pronto podrá seguir su camino.

\- Iba camino a…. Aberdeen.

\- ¿Aberdeen? Preguntaba Candy al pensar que era uno de los caballeros que iría a competir.

\- Si. Pero ante usted, no me iría a ninguna parte mi Lady…

\- No me conoce y aun así dejaría de ir a Aberdeen para quedarse conmigo.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Cree usted que en Aberdeen, encuentre a una ninfa tan bella como usted?

\- Gracias, mi Lord. En ese momento Candy bajo el rostro apenado por recibir tan bello halago al decir que ella era una ninfa. El caballero era bastante atractivo, por su escudo, era definitivamente escocés y al decir que se quedaría con ella en vez de ir a la competencia, era mayor el halago, pues no iba tras las tierras de Aberdeen. - Tengo entendido que habrá una competencia por Lady Grandchester.

\- Dígame que es tan bella como usted, que hace tan ricos alimentos y cuida de mí, aun sin saber quién soy.

\- ¿Supongo que no la conoce?

\- No tengo el placer de conocerla, pero aun así que le llevaría a ella, si mi corazón se queda en sus manos.

\- ¿Mi Lord? Con los ojos muy abiertos Candy despertaba el orgullo al haber conquistado a un hombre por haberlo rescatado.

\- Mi Lady, sus manos son de una dama, sus vestimentas por igual, la he visto sentada bordando por noches enteras, cuidando de mí, la doncella que la acompaña la obedece a usted, está aquí sola, en el bosque, ahora puede decirme su nombre mi Lady.

\- Fui yo quien lo trajo a usted, sería mucho pedirle que se presentara después de días de dudar de mi, aun sabiendo que dedujo soy una dama.

\- Andrew, Lord William Albert Andrew

-¿De Glasgow? Preguntaba Candy, con cierto asombro en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **Me importas tu... tu si escribes muy bonito...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Una mujer un hijo

_**Valiente**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capitulo 4**_

 _ **Una mujer… un hijo**_

\- ¿No me dirá su nombre mi Lady?

\- Dice usted que soy una ninfa… y que no se iría… pero le aseguro a usted que si va a Aberdeen y gana la competencia… me haría sentir mejor.

\- Por ser una ninfa no pude casarse y desea que gane una competencia y me case con Lady Grandchester. Solo para hacerla sentir mejor, mi Lady. Candy sonrió repentinamente se puso de pie con una sonrisa elegante agregó, haciendo una caravana

\- Grandchester, Lady Candy Grandchester de Aberdeen. El asombro fue mayor en el rostro de William Albert, donde estaba Lady inservible, si la doncella ha estado acercando todo a la hermosa ninfa, ha cocinado, le sacó la flecha y lo curó en menos de dos días, los demás se ha estado haciendo el enfermo al ver como se esforzaba por darle alimentos. En ese momento, se levantó e hizo una caravana de respeto y agregó

\- Tendré que irme lo antes posible.

\- Gracias mi Lord, es usted muy gentil, aun con todo su dolor… ¡se ha levantado de inmediato!

\- No me duelen las piernas, mi Lady.

\- Su ropa fue lavada por mi doncella, la ropa que trae puesta es de mi padre, espere un día más y… mis guardias vendrán por mí, así no correrá riesgos mi Lord.

En el castillo Grandchester, Anthony continuaba disfrazado por orden de su madre y ella oculta al igual con ropa de caballero y capucha. Al ver a Samira, esta se alarmaba y continuo su investigación hasta dar con la ama de llaves de la casa, la cual dijo que Samira era de Glasgow, prima de la madre de Lady Candy, que ella y su hija han estado en el castillo por mucho tiempo y que Samira no quiere a Lady Grandchester. Poco a poco se enteraba de que Samira quería casar a Susana con Lord Terrance, así como el haberse pasado por prima, cuando en realidad, estaba tomando su lugar. Tanto Rose como su hijo tomaban sus alimentos en la habitación a un costado de la habitación de Lord Grandchester, el pequeño era cuidado con mucho esmero y sobre protección de su madre.

Una noche cuando ya había dormido a su hijo, Rose salió al balcón, pensaba que los hombres que acompañaban a su hermano ya habían sido encontrados, excepto él, angustiada por no verlo habiéndole asegurado que los hombres que lo seguían habían muerto, la preocupación continuaba.

Terrance la vio a lo lejos desde su balcón, toco la puerta y ella entraba a la habitación de nuevo para ir a abrir, al verlo ahí a altas horas de la noche no era correcto, el entró seguro observándola detenidamente y ella se preocupaba.

\- Mi Lady, si usted me lo permite, hablaré con su padre para que me conceda su mano.

\- ¡Mi Lord!

Después de esa noche, ella tuvo más confianza y le aseguró que Samira no era de fiar, confirmando que la prima de Candice era ella. Así mismo le dio con exactitud los por menores de cómo en la competencia de hacía más de diez años, Samira había drogado a todos, como su hermano y ella viendo que los hombres caían drogados, ella lo llevó a la habitación para que no lo atacaran de nuevo.

Terrance por su parte estaba molesto, se había cuidado de que no lo volvieran a embaucar y por culpa de Samira había perdido a Rosemary. Estos pensamientos lo angustiaban más, pues la hija de Samira no tenía culpa alguna, lo cierto es que él seguía sospechando que Anthony era su hijo, ya que Lady Rose, no le confirmaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche en la que fue drogado, era claro que le daba pena aceptarlo, pensaba él.

\- Mi Lady, le pido de favor esperar, le diré a uno de mis guardias que lleve a Samira a unas compras lejos de aquí, se perderá las competencias, pero su hija se casará bien y ella pagará por lo que hizo.

\- Me temo mi Lord, que ella fue la que difamó a Lady Grandchester.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho?

\- He estado investigando acerca de su llegada, el haberse hecho pasar por mí, además de que oculta no me ha reconocido, piensa que en mi habitación esta un enviado de Inglaterra por parte de su madre, pero cuando escuche los por menores del odio que siente hacia Lady Grandchester, su hija, supuse que fue ella quien ha dado versiones horribles de la joven, la cual no conozco, sin embargo todos aquí en el castillo hablan cosas hermosas de ella, y eso lo han estado averiguando los competidores que llegan.

\- Mi hija es muy especial, solo espero que el hombre que la gane, la ame y la haga muy feliz.

\- Pues yo… solo espero que sea mi hermano quien ocupe ese lugar mi Lord. En ese momento Terrance supo porque Rose afirmaba tal deseo, si lord Andrew se quedaba con su hija, el podría tenerla siempre cerca, convencería a William Andrew de concederle la mano de Rose, el mejor padrastro para su pequeño hijo verdadero, pues si se casaba con Rose, ella se lo confirmaría.

En la cabaña, las cosas eran mejores, Dorothy lavaba para prepararse en regresar, William Albert observaba como Lady Candy hacía los alimentos y algo extraño paso, su mirada se distrajo al bordado de un pañuelo que Candy tenía en su mesa de trabajo, era una águila dorada con plumas en dos colores de hilos al ribete donde las alas las habría entre verde y azul, los costados del pañuelo eran las montañas y bajo el águila flores silvestres se hacían notar. Casi sin habla y distraído cortaba los trozos de manzana con una pequeña navaja en el momento en el que observaba tan bello bordado, Candy lo vio y esta lo regañaba

\- Mi Lord, mire usted se ha cortado la mano, permítame. En ese momento tomaba un lienzo y limpiaba la herida ponía un poco de un liquido. Un poco nerviosa al estar tocando su mano, esta tomó el pañuelo del bordado y agregó - Tome, para usted.

La boca de William Albert se soltó por completo, este asombrado preguntaba

\- ¿De verdad me lo da usted?

\- Por supuesto mi Lord, iré a terminar de hacer los alimentos. Candy se retiraba y Albert tomaba el pañuelo con media sonrisa, ocultándolo en su pecho.

Dorothy regresaba, entraba y le quitaba el mandil a Candy, la empujaba a sentarse en el comedor y servía los alimentos. William Albert con un rostro risueño la observaba minuciosamente, mientras ella estaba seria, tomando los cubiertos con cuidado, sin ponerle atención. Albert comentó

\- Mi Lady, le juro que ganaré la competencia. Ella levantó su rostro para después bajarlo al sentir arder sus mejillas, levantó la servilleta para limpiarse los labios la cual utilizaba para cubrir un poco el sonrojo que la mirada de Albert le provocaba. Después de varias bocanadas de aire, respondía

\- Mañana llega mi escolta, estaremos por la tarde en Aberdeen.

Candy no se había percatado de cómo William Albert la tenía tan distraída, no sabía donde había puesto el pañuelo que acababa de bordar y era el que pensaba utilizar para la competencia, al pensarlo debía haberlo tomado Dorothy y si no le gustó, capaz y lo aventaría al fuego, como lo hacía su Tía Samira, decidida a que los juegos se tardaban unos días, ya había terminado de bordar el regalo de su padre, pues sería fácil bordar un pañuelo para el ganador… y al pensarlo vio hacia Albert quien levantó la mirada coincidiendo con la de ella, se dijo a si misma que si no lograba ganar Lord Andrew, que hombre le tocaría a ella para ser su esposo el resto de su vida.

Albert que coincidió con su mirada le sonreía muy seguro, pues portaba su pañuelo de matrimonio, no le era indiferente, la había conquistado, ella le había dado el pañuelo más bello e importante de su vida, portaba un águila con plumas hermosas, casi un paisaje en el pañuelo y era el símbolo de su escudo familiar. Cuando se lo mostrará a su padre… en ese momento recordó la historia que su padre le había contado, este sonriendo se levantó se fue hacia Candy, le tomo ambas manos y la llevó hacia fuera,

\- Venga conmigo, mi lady. Candy lo seguía, apenada por como con tocar sus manos se le agitaba el corazón como si estuviera cabalgando. Después al salir Albert le contaba la historia de su padre y de la bebe que le cayó del cielo.

\- Es muy fantasiosa la historia, pero es emocionante.

\- La pequeña bebe que cayó en los brazos de mi padre, era usted, mi Lady.

En el castillo Grandchester, llegaban los ingleses provocando discusión entre los que se encontraban allí. Terrance orgulloso, detenía la discusión alegando que él era un inglés. En ese momento Stear y Archie sonrieron de lado, que padre orgulloso de ser inglés, dejaría casar a su hija con una partida de brutos, pensaba Archivald, al ver como el porte de Terrance se imponía en la mesa principal donde todos los futuros competidores se encontraban. La cena pasaba tranquila. Muchos hombres buscaban saber sobre los contendientes, uno de ellos era un descendiente Mc Niel, bravo y tramposo ante la vista de Rose, quien ya le había advertido de ese clan a Lord Grandchester.

Samira fue enviada a Inglaterra, con la mentira de traer las joyas para el matrimonio de Candy, la escolta llevaba una carta para los abuelos Grandchester, con los por menores de lo que había cometido la mujer no solo en Aberdeen, sino con anterioridad en Glasgow, haciendo quedar en ridículo, saboteando a Terrance ante el matrimonio con una hermosa dama. Le pedía que se hiciera cargo y sometiera a justicia inglesa a Samira, por abuso ante un Grandchester.

La escolta de Candy por fin llegaba y al ver a Lord Andrew, se sorprendieron y comentaron sobre su búsqueda y como habían salvado a sus hombres, el barco había regresado a Glasgow y habían avisado a su hermana, Lord Grandchester lo buscaba de manera implacable, y había castigado a los hombres que atentaron contra él.

El camino a Aberdeen no era el habitual, no había una calesa para las damas, ellas cabalgaban como los caballeros, Candy como un joven portaba el arco al pecho y daba señas con sus manos para dirigir la escolta como si fuera un Lord. La cabalgata era asombrosa, la dama era una conocedora de su corcel, los hombres la trataban como a una princesa, pero charlaban como si fuera su padre, al llegar a Aberdeen, la gente le sonreía, ella sacaba de su morral pequeños sacos con galletas horneadas por Dorothy, frutillas y otros detalles que no habían ocupado en el camino, regalándolos a los pequeños que gritaban ¡Lady! Al reconocerla.

\- ¿Siempre la tratan así? Preguntó Lord Andrew con una sonrisa, satisfecho ante la multitud de pequeños.

\- Si, con ellos crecí, aquí todos saben que los Grandchester son los mejores en el arco. Albert hizo una mueca de su sonrisa, al pensar en Anthony, que para él jamás nadie sería el mejor, pues solo su padre lo era. Recordaba como lo rescato de la emboscada y tenía mucho por asegurar que sus palabras eran ciertas.

\- ¿Solo en el arco, mi lady?

\- Si gana la competencia, tal vez se entere en que otras cosas puedo ser mejor. Candy lo dijo porque pronto mostraría el regalo de su padre, pero Albert aguanto una sonrisa al pensar que si ganaba, sería su esposa, si ya le había otorgado el mejor regalo que un hombre puede recibir de una mujer… "Su pañuelo de matrimonio"

Un grito sacaba a Albert de sus pensamientos…

\- ¡Tío! ¡Tío! ¡Tío William!

Candy vio al pequeño que salía del castillo corriendo tras Lord Andrew, ella sonreía al ver que la familia de él estaba en su castillo. Un joven salió y al quitarse la capucha, resultaba ser una dama

\- ¡William! ¡Hermanito querido!

La boca de Lord Andrew al ver a su sobrino con el cabello obscuro y a su hermana vestida de hombre, lo dejo sin palabras. Candy con una sonrisa traviesa comentaba

\- ¡Oh mi lady! Si viste así, podría pedir mi vestuario para cabalgar de esa forma, sería más cómodo.

\- ¿Lady Grandchester?

\- Si, un placer tenerla en Aberdeen.

\- Yo soy la prima real de su madre, Samira ocupaba mi lugar de manera falsa, su abuela cuido de mi cuando niña y su madre y yo nos hicimos primas porque nuestras madres lo eran de manera lejana.

\- Tía Samira… ¿engañó a mi padre? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Yo la mato!…

Candy apretó los dientes al recordar toda la sarta de maldades que hacía en el castillo, varios de los guardias ya habían estado con ella, al tener relaciones extra maritales, provocando problemas en sus familias.

Albert al escuchar la última frase, volvió en sí. Varios hombres salían al fondo Lord Grandchester observaba a Candy bajar del caballo. Este corría a su encuentro.

\- ¡Mi bebita!

\- ¡Papá!

Un giro en sus brazos, como una pareja romántica, ambos se miraban al haberse extrañado. Terrance la tomaba de su cintura elevándola en el viento y al hacerlo su cabello se soltaba del listón dejando los rizos alborotados por el giro.

La ternura de Rose, abrazaba a su hermano de la cintura y su hijo se recargaba del otro lado, observando el cuadro familiar. Los hombres salían por todos lados, había llegado Lady Grandchester, pero los guardias del castillo desde sus lugares sonaban la espada y el escudo en señal de bienvenida y gritando

\- ¡Llegó Lady Candy! ¡Llegó Lady Candy!

El alboroto al verlos y el abrazo sobre protector de su padre, hacía el momento muy especial. Los caballeros con kilts elegantes y su tartán distintivos, salían con sus sirvientes quienes les avisaban que por fin llegaba la dama. Al ver a William Albert con su traje cercano a la escena, algunos se tornaban serios, otros investigaban porque estaba con ella, y otros tantos lo ignoraban al ver a la hermosa Lady… ¿lady inservible?

La noche llegaba, todo era competencia… desde los mejores trajes, los atuendos y los lujos a flor de piel. Tenían que dar una buena impresión… era su momento. En el salón William giro y vio a un joven del clan Mc Brown, tras el, estaba el abuelo de Anthony. El pequeño volvía a lucir con el cabello obscuro y salía al salón para encontrarse con su tío William, este al girar para verlo comentó

\- ¿Por qué vistes como plebeyo? Ya estoy aquí. Anthony lávate esa cabeza. ¡Por Dios! En ese momento hizo una seña a su sirviente quien trajo un lavamanos y el niño se quitó su camisa después de haberse retirado el tartán del hombro. Su abuelo, con las manos y los labios temblorosos se acercó y con la voz quebrada dijo…

* * *

 _ **... La verdad ... te necesito...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Competencia Ganada

_**Valiente**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capitulo 5**_

 _ **Competencia ganada**_

\- ¡Mira John! Es mi nieto, el hijo de Anthon. Tiene su marca de nacimiento. El es un Mc Brown. Anthony se levantó, sus cabellos rubios mojados brillaban secándose con una tela que le daba el sirviente, el pequeño orgulloso respondió

\- Mi Padre, el mejor guerrero de Escocia, es Anthon Mc Brown. Pero elegí ser un Andrew. Firme y sin titubeos se erguía, el abuelo lo abrazo y lo elevo en sus brazos, gritando por todo lo alto.

\- Este es mi nieto… hijo de Anthon Mc Brown, esta es su marca y es la mía. ¡Perdóname hijo!

Rose ahora vestía su atuendo femenino, sus cabellos dorados sobre salían, escuchaba al abuelo de su hijo mientras se quedaba en silencio sin decir media palabra. Anthony al verla, se soltaba de su abuelo y corría a sus brazos, esta con ternura pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de su hijo, tomaba su camisa limpia y se la colocaba, para ajustar el tartán al hombro… el tartán Andrew.

El abuelo se fue con ella se doblo de rodillas y quitándose su tartán abrazo a Anthony con él, agregó

\- Perdóname hija, por favor déjame estar con mi nieto. Albert se acercó a ella, abrazándola le respondió al abuelo,

\- A mi sobrino, nunca se le ha negado saber quién es su padre. Y también saber cuál es su clan. Pero ya escucho a mi sobrino, eligió ser un Andrew y créame de eso nadie lo duda. Anthony se giro a ver a su abuelo y le comentó

\- Mi Tío William es el mejor arquero de Escocia, ganará la competencia y nos llevaremos a mi Tía a Glasgow, si quiere nos puede acompañar Abuelo. El hombre sin poderse poner de pie, lo ajustaba de la cintura y le sonreía como aceptando lo que quisiera el pequeño. John el joven que estaba con él se acercó a levantarlo, comentando

\- Mc Brown, John Mc Brown, soy tú primo, hijo de Ashland. Anthony asintió de manera seria y formal.

En la habitación, Dorothy ajustaba la pequeña cintura de Candy, acomodaba sus rizos con horquillas y florecillas blancas. El vestido hacía juego con sus ojos. Dorothy la notaba distraída, ella hizo una sonrisa pensando en Lord Andrew, ¿y si Lady Candy lo traía en mente? era bastante atractivo… ¿Y si no ganaba? Esa pregunta hizo inquietar a la seria doncella, ahora comprendía porque estaba así su Lady Candy. Si dependía de ella, la felicidad de su bella Lady, ella estaría asegurando verla feliz.

En la habitación de Lord Grandchester, sonreía solo, ahora comprendía que su bella hija tenía un aire de Lady Andrew, su hija se hizo mujer y ella siempre sería su pequeña, sin embargo verla cerca de ella, de la mujer que con una mirada le robaba el aliento, esa bella mujer podría ser la madre de su hijo, tenía que buscar esa confirmación y esa noche lo haría. Con esos pensamientos, Lord Grandchester salía para la cena de bienvenida a los competidores, para su hija y mañana sería su cumpleaños.

\- Lord, su hija aun no ha salido de su habitación.

\- No te preocupes Philip, así son las damas y mi hija ahora debe lucir hermosa.

\- ¿Señor? Y Lady Susana también será presentada.

\- Será anunciada como mi sobrina, también ofreceré una dote para quien desee desposarla.

\- ¡Señor!

\- Si Philip, es muy joven, pero es mayor que mi hija, merece tener un buen matrimonio, su madre me la encomendó.

En el salón el abuelo no deseaba alejarse de Anthony, para no poner molesto a su hermano William, Lady Rose se separaba con él para darle detalles de lo sucedido, incluyendo lo de Samira y de la propuesta de matrimonio que Lord Grandchester le ofreció

\- Me da mucho gusto por ti Rose, hablaré con mi padre al respecto, si lo has aceptado, por mi no hay problema, solo espero ganar la competencia porque mira. En ese momento Lord Andrew mostraba a su hermana el pañuelo de Candy.

\- ¿William?

\- Si, es de ella, me lo ha dado cuando estuvimos en la cabaña, ella me rescató, me ha cuidado todo este tiempo, Rose, ¡Soy tan feliz!

\- Pues con más razón debes cuidarte, Timothy Mc Niel, vino a la competencia, ya estuve revisando sus pasos, cuando me disfracé de hombre, al parecer le interesa Aberdeen, colinda con sus tierras por el lado este.

\- Vengo preparado, mi gente está aquí, no habrá sorpresas, esto de la emboscada no fue de su parte, al parecer fue por mi barco.

\- Me tuviste muy angustiada.

\- Estuve muy bien cuidado Rose. Con una sonrisa de felicidad, William confirmaba que amaba a Lady Grandchester. Ella se separaba de su hermano pidiéndole que cuidara a Anthony, que volvería en un momento.

Al salir del salón apenas caminaba unos pasos se topaba de frente con Terrance, la tomo de la cintura y le sonrió robándole un beso de sus labios. Ella lo abrazaba correspondiéndole y al separarse por fin esta se acercaba a su oído y comentaba que su hermano ya portaba el pañuelo de Lady Grandchester, que le había correspondido. Terrance sorprendido abría sus ojos.

Candy salía de su habitación junto a Dorothy viendo de lejos a su padre, besando a Lady Andrew, Dorothy sonreía, mientras Candy sin querer se quedaba seria, su padre necesitaba una mujer y hacía tiempo que no se le conocía a nadie, ver a la hermana de Lord Andrew en sus brazos, la hizo pensar en él. Un suspiro y Dorothy la abrazaba, ahora lo comprendía, Lady también veía con buenos ojos la relación de su padre.

\- Dorothy, mi padre no se quedará solo, Lady Andrew le corresponde. Ella movía la cabeza afirmándolo cuando Terrance tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de Lady Andrew en un beso arrebatador, haciendo avergonzar a Dorothy y a la misma Candy quien sonrió llamando la atención de la pareja.

\- ¡Hija!

\- Hacen una hermosa pareja, padre.

\- Me alegro que lo sepas, le pedí a Lady Andrew que sea mi esposa, solo espero pedírselo a su padre formalmente.

\- Nada me hace más feliz que verle sonreír de nuevo y… correspondido. Lady Andrew agregó

\- Ya le comenté a mi hermano, sobre la petición formal de su padre y el ha aceptado.

\- Más le vale. A un Grandchester no le gusta ser rechazado, su hermano hizo bien en considerar a mi padre para usted Lady Andrew. Terrance abrazaba a Rose, haciendo después que su hija se uniera a su brazo para entrar con ambas al salón.

Apenas se asomaba en la puerta, todo se hizo silencio, Candy se veía radiante, la luz cálida le daba un color hermoso a su cabello, frente a ella William la observaba con un brillo particular en su mirada, ella sonreía saludando con un movimiento leve en su cabeza, hasta llegar al frente y tomar asiento en el comedor principal, que fue alargado para atender a todos los caballeros.

La cena pasaba tranquila, Candy estaba tan emocionada, en unas horas sería el cumpleaños de su padre y el inicio de la competencia, para aprovechar la oportunidad de verlo tranquilo se separaba para poner su regalo y dárselo antes que todo fuera un tema de discusión por ver como iniciaría la competencia. Se salía por un pasillo hacia la segunda planta del castillo. Ahí preparaba listones para su regalo desde las escaleras con ayuda de Dorothy.

William alzaba la vista y notaba que ella estaba amarrando algo en el techo, Candy sonrió y con un guiño de su ojo al ver que él la observaba, esta coloco su dedo en sus labios pidiéndole silencio, sin embargo por la línea donde ataba el listón parecía como si con el dedo le lanzara un beso, Archivald un inglés que observaba detenidamente al escocés que llegó con Lady Grandchester, vio como su mirada se desviaba hacia arriba, así giro para ver a Candy cuando le hacía señales con un dedo y frunciendo sus labios. Un codazo a su hermano y agregó

\- Alister, ¡ya nos la ganaron! mira. Levantando su rostro Candy ya no estaba.

El hombre de la entrada anunciaba el regalo de Lady Candy a su Padre, todos ya de pie con una copa en mano para brindar al final de la cena, se quedaron en silencio, Candy salió por el pasillo vio a su padre y comentó

\- Papá, te hice este regalo… mañana es tu aniversario, y… llevo tiempo haciendo esto para ti. Se acercó a un jarrón, de ahí sacaba un arco y con dos flechas colocando tres de sus dedos en medio de ambas para separarlas, agregó… ¡Felicidades Papá!

Las flechas salieron volando dejando a los hombres sorprendidos, cada flecha se fue por un lado diferente pero al mismo madero del techo. En los listones rasgándolos y soltando el enrollado regalo de su padre, caía un bordado de tres metros de largo y dos de ancho.

La imagen de Terrance de espalda estaba ahí, el castillo de Aberdeen al fondo y una niña de cabellos dorados rizados tomada de su mano, lo acompañaba. Un silencio y un sonido de asombro después Anthony sonriendo gritó

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Qué puntería! Ella será mi Tía. ¿Verdad Tío William?

Terrance se giro hacia su hija, abrazándola fuertemente y en su oído le decía emocionado, lo bello que estaba su regalo, mientras los hombres observaban de un lado a otro como William parecía saber que ella, le había mostrado con anterioridad el regalo, pues el solo la observaba a ella. Otros estaban sorprendidos por la puntería de la dama, pues tal vez no sabía cocinar ni tratar con nadie, pero al menos sabía manejar el arco.

La cena concluía, los hombres pasaban a un estudio y ahí trataban la competencia. Terrance observaba por el rabillo las reacciones a sus palabras a William, quien estaba serio, notando como algunos solo estaban interesados en Aberdeen. Comentarios en rumores de cómo a lady Grandchester la apodaban Lady inservible.

Afuera Dorothy escuchaba los comentarios, sintiéndose incomoda, pero nunca vio que Candy estaba cerca y escuchaba a los lacayos de algunos caballeros, decir el apodo de ella como Lady inservible, al menos sabía tirar al arco.

Candy se fue molesta, a su habitación en el camino vio a Rose, ella la abrazo antes de que entrara y al verla llorar, supo que pasaba.

\- Ya, ya. Calma, nada malo pasará, todo saldrá bien.

\- ¿Sabía que me llamaban Lady Inservible?

\- Fue Samira, ella hizo muchas tonterías cuando vivió en Glasgow, apuesto a que lo hizo con tal de que no te casaras, así tu padre sería dueño de Aberdeen todo el tiempo y… deseaba casar a su hija con él.

\- ¡La odio!

\- Candy, eso te beneficia mucho. Algunos caballeros no vinieron, por esos rumores, otros están discutiendo por las tierras de Aberdeen, tu padre lo sabe, no dejará que un hombre que solo ve por sus intereses se quede con su hija, desea que seas feliz. Candy la abrazó y sus ojos derramaban llanto del coraje que sentía. Rose agregó - Mi hermano, te ama Candy. Estoy segura que las tierras a él no le son importantes, como tu bienestar. Candy alzó el rostro a la mirada de ternura que Rose le brindaba. Ella se abrazaba fuerte, deseando que lo que mencionaba Lady Andrew fuera cierto.

En Inglaterra, llegaba Samira sonriendo porque llevaba prisa, pronto le entregarían las joyas familiares de Lady Candy, podría escapar con ellas y vivir feliz, solo tendría que deshacerse del guardia que la acompañaba.

Richard Grandchester junto a su esposa leían por enésima vez la carta, en espera de la guardia inglesa, no podía creer que su hijo les enviara a una criminal de forma tan pacifica e inteligentemente. Ambos orgullosos mostraban una sonrisa, pues ellos debían viajar para ver el matrimonio de su nieta.

En el salón principal del castillo de Aberdeen, Terrance se puso de pie y caminando agregaba

\- Bien, ya estamos de acuerdo, solo una advertencia más… si mi hija ama a un caballero para antes de terminar la competencia esta se cancelará. Archivald Cornwall se levantó de su asiento y agregó

\- Lord Grandchester, creo que esto tiene un doble fondo, no pienso debatirme en una competencia perdida. Vi cuando Lady Candy llegaba acompañada de Lord Andrew, también vi que ambos se lanzaban miradas de complicidad en su regalo de cumpleaños. Viendo a William agregó - ¿Que tiene que decir usted al respecto?

\- Amo a Lady Grandchester y creo que me corresponde. En ese momento todo fue agresividad. Viendo que los gritos y enfados se levantaban, la copa de metal sonó en la mesa. Terrance agregó

\- Esperen por favor. Las tierras cercanas a Inverness, son de mi propiedad, las compre hace tiempo, he guardado algunas para mi retiro, ya que Aberdeen es de mi hija desde su nacimiento, ofrezco mi lote de tierras en Inverness, por mi sobrina Susana, si es que mi hija acepta estar enamorada de Lord Andrew. Alister levanto las cejas comentando

\- Lord Grandchester pondrá en entre dicho el amor de su hija. William se puso de pie molesto y comentó

\- Lord Cornwall, Lady Grandchester es una dama de palabra y si ella desea que la competencia se lleve a cabo estoy dispuesto a competir, me ganaré el privilegio de ser su esposo. Otro inglés que venía dispuesto a competir, era Niel Legan este sonriendo agregó

\- Competir por su sobrina, Lord Grandchester, ya que la dama hija suya, no tiene muy buenos… atributos.

En ese momento Terrance dio un grito enfurecido, pero William dio un golpe directo a la quijada de Niel, quien caía al suelo. Advirtiéndole que quien hablara mal de Lady Grandchester se las vería con él. Terrance al ver que Andrew había defendido a su hija, este confirmo.

\- Esta bien señores, vamos a calmar esta discusión. Mañana mi hija dará comienzo a la competencia, como está planeado, el premio será mi sobrina, mi hija ya eligió, Lord Andrew, ¿tiene alguna prueba de que mi hija está interesada en darle preferencia?

William molesto sacó del pecho el pañuelo y agregó

\- Su hija fue quien me salvó en el atentado que sufrí antes de llegar aquí, ambos desconocíamos nuestra procedencia, pero he intentado ganarme el cariño de su hija, al deberle mi vida.

El pañuelo lo tomo Lord Grandchester, este lo mostro a los caballeros. En silencio los ingleses, no comentaron nada, los demás se dieron por vencidos pues el símbolo era de matrimonio. William tomo el pañuelo para que nadie más lo tocara, lo guardo en su pecho de nuevo. John Mc Brown con una sonrisa, dijo que desistía de la competencia, que se daba por vencido, algunos más hicieron lo mismo quedando menos hombres por competir, los ingleses se quedaron y agregaron que continuarían en la competencia por Lady Susana.

Candy en el balcón de su habitación estaba llorando, como Samira había hecho tantas cosas malas, pero decir que ella era inservible, hacia que todos esos hombres tuvieran una cabeza muy pequeña de pensamiento, molesta deseaba ya no estar en la competencia, olvidarlo todo y quedarse con su padre en Aberdeen. En un pensamiento fugaz se dijo a sí misma, - Mañana les demostraré de que está hecha una Grandchester.

* * *

 _ **La verdad soy libro un libro abierto... solo a ti te necesito**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Bordando Amor

_**Fic**_

 _ **Valiente**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capitulo VI**_

 _ **Bordando Amor**_

La mañana de la competencia todo era movimientos tranquilos, Susana fue avisada que se desposaría con uno de los caballeros que ganará la competencia, asustada, se preguntaba si su madre tenía algo que ver en eso. Candy no estaba y Dorothy la buscaba por todos lados sin encontrarla, como no podía hablar y alarmar en su búsqueda, prefería esperar a encontrarla.

En una colina a capela en su caballo Candy recibía el amanecer de un nuevo día, pensativa invocaba al espíritu de su abuela, pedía perdón por no querer que nadie compitiera por ella, que no deseaba ver heridos por su causa, pero en su mente aparecía él, al pensarlo recordaba cómo había sangrado de su espalda, como su mirada se clavaba en ella, como le decía que no iría a competir, que ella se había robado su corazón, si algo le pasaba, y otro sería su marido, tenía que cumplir con su obligación… pensativa y sin saber porque, comenzó a llorar - Abuela por favor, no dejes que lo lastimen.

En el castillo, Rose se inquietaba al preguntar a Dorothy por Candy y a señas le decía no saber nada de ella, pensando lo peor, alarmaba a William su hermano.

\- William, corre, Lady Candy desapareció, su doncella no la encuentra. En ese momento y sin guardia alguna, tomaba su caballo y salía disparado preguntado por Lady Grandchester. A las afueras de los alrededores un anciano le respondió

\- La vi salir hacia allá, rumbo a la colina antes del amanecer, iba sola. Con un suspiro de alivio a toda velocidad buscaba encontrarla. Ahí estaba a lo lejos regresando por en medio de los solares, soltando la rienda, con el arco en mano, su rostro al viento y sus cabellos sueltos sacaba flechas lanzándolas a puntos fijos aun con la cabalgata, acertando cada una de sus flechas. Definitivamente era una amazona, no una ninfa, su elegancia en la cintura y la velocidad era un sueño hecho realidad, sin darle tregua trataba de alcanzarla, pero su pequeñez era una ventaja enorme para el caballo, pues no había tanta facilidad para darle alcance. Verla entrar al pueblo, bajar la velocidad y sacar de su espalda plantas para entregarle a la gente y que recibiera gratitud, era ver lo virtuosa que era para todos ellos.

\- Es para usted, le aseguro que le servirán para un buen alimento, son frescas.

\- Gracias, mi Lady. Es usted muy buena. Respondía una anciana con un brillo singular en el rostro, haciendo una sonrisa de complicidad que no pasaba desapercibida para Candy, al ver que la anciana hacía un leve movimiento, ella giro para encontrarse con él.

Por fin le daba alcance y al sentir el caballo tras de ella, se detuvo y giraba encontrándose con su mirada de nuevo, una sonrisa de saberse conocidos, de saberse bien y desear preguntarse tantas cosas, en silencio sin más que un buen día y guardando la distancia por no contar con la compañía de su doncella, la escoltaba hasta el castillo.

Dorothy la miraba molesta, ella le sonrió y bajo corriendo del caballo para darse un baño, faltaba poco para estar en la competencia, al entrar su padre la vio

\- Hija, ya es tarde.

\- Lo sé padre, Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo.

\- El mejor regalo del mundo es tenerte hija.

\- Si, me lo decías muy seguido, por eso fue que borde nuestros años en ese lienzo, estoy segura que, si tengo que irme… sabrás que siempre estaré contigo. Terrance la abrazaba enternecido.

\- Gracias hija, sabes que iniciaras la competencia, ¿Ya tienes algún plan? Porque creo que… sé algo más que no me has contado.

\- ¿Lo sabes? Candy pensaba en que la apodaban Lady inservible, mientras su padre, pensaba en su pañuelo dado con anticipación.

\- Pero… ¿lo salvaste de una emboscada Candy? Ella levantó el rostro, era cierto, con eso su padre la defendió y se dieron cuenta que ella no era inservible como Samira les había hecho creer, ahora todos esos hombres, competirían con mayor agresividad, pensaba Candy angustiada.

Mientras que Terrance hizo una sonrisa, al saber que su hija ya había elegido a un buen hombre para ella, tal como lo hizo su madre, antes de la competencia, ya lo había elegido a él, aun sin ser un competidor. La sorpresa para Candy sería que le daría a su hombre enseguida de la competencia y Susana sería ahora quien ocupara el lugar de esposarse con el ganador.

\- Papá yo… no quiero esto… yo…

\- Tranquila mi pequeña, todo está arreglado, nada malo pasará, crees que no velaría por ti. Para mí, tu bienestar esta primero que todo. Candy al escucharlo lo abrazo emocionada, su padre siempre la había hecho sentir una niña muy querida y especial, como no amarlo, ahora tendría a Lady Andrew con él.

En los patios del castillo se aglomeraban toda la gente del pueblo para ver a Lady Candy, querían saber cómo iniciaría la competencia, lanzando su pañuelo como toda una dama, tal vez haciendo una actividad de la competencia, algo leve como el giro de los quesos. Pero algo estaba cambiando, los hombres no se alejaban de los círculos de paja rellena, cada uno portaba un circulo con una bandeja de metal… los hombres se inquietaron. Candy apareció envuelta en una capa de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa de lado, daba una bienvenida algo especial

\- Sean Bienvenidos todos los calenes de Escocia, anoche me enteré de un rumor que los trajo aquí con reservas… así que seré breve… para muchos les hicieron creer que soy Lady Inservible, que mi valor como dama de esta tierra es por Aberdeen… Pues bien, no soy lo que piensan… nací siendo hija de esta tierra… más allá de sus orígenes… no solo soy Candy Grandchester, Lady de Aberdeen…

En ese momento jalo lentamente el cordón que sujetaba la capa de su cuello, con una sonrisa maliciosa y viendo hacia todo con cierto coraje agregó

\- Yo soy una guerrera… soy la guerrera escocesa de Aberdeen La capa cayó al suelo, con los pies descalzos, la ropa antigua y sus brazos con los símbolos celtas en ellos. Con pasos ligeros y a capela monto el caballo dando un salto veloz, su arco tensado dio la señal a una madera donde en el centro dejo una flecha. Con ello, comenzaron los hombres a correr con el círculo en su espalda, girando en forma de ochos de un lado a otro enlazados como tejidos…

Aun con movimiento del corcel, a una distancia mayor de cincuenta metros sacaba una a una las flechas de su espalda y al sentir el hombre que había sido flechado, se detenía mostrando el círculo con la flecha en el centro a los competidores. Todos se quedaban asombrados, no solo por la puntería, sino por el cuerpo de amazona que Candy poseía, sus piernas salían por los costados de la que era una falda, abierta por ambos lados. Sus cabellos sueltos por completo volaban con a velocidad del corcel… y al regresar agregó

\- No acepto a ningún hombre inservible a mi lado, solo lo que me vieron hacer, me haría contraer matrimonio con un hombre que realmente sea escocés. Con ello evitaba confrontaciones con los ingleses, sabía que verla en esa fase de sus prendas de vestir, harían en ellos verla de forma vulgar, mientras que para los escoceses, sería una forma de demostrar su lealtad y honor.

El silencio se hizo en los terrenos, sin darse cuenta William Albert salió de donde estaban los caballeros de pie, tomo un caballo y su arco. Los hombres de los círculos para la puntería con la flecha de Lady Candy se movían de sus lugares, cuando vieron la señal de otra flecha en la madera que decía que volvieran a correr con los centros de puntería, la flecha de la madera entró en medio de la que ya se encontraba ahí. A toda velocidad los hombres corrieron en la misma forma con el mismo círculo en su espalda pero ahora con una flecha en cada uno de ellos. Mientras que a capela y aun más rápido que Lady Candy, sentían como eran detenidos de uno y de dos se paraban y se veían uno a otro de los poseedores de los círculos en la espalda.

William con desesperación ante lo que había escuchado, su mujer había lanzado un reto, para que nadie lo logrará, todo para que no la comprometieran con alguien más que no fuera él. Eso es lo que pensaba. Los hombres que ya eran detenidos por el golpe de la flecha en la espalda, se acercaron de nuevo los mismos punteros a los espectadores. Ahí Candy con la boca un poco suelta vio a Albert, quien serio y sin expresión alguna, hizo un movimiento de mano con el arco en ella, señalando lo que había pedido, un escocés que hiciera al menos lo mismo que ella, las flechas de Albert eran obscuras, algunas parecían besar la punta de la flecha de Candy en el centro, pero otras habían atravesado la flecha que se encontraba antes ahí.

Terrance desde su asiento se puso de pie, respetando como inició su hija la competencia con una sonrisa de satisfacción, comentó

\- Mi hija ha elegido. Quienes deseen competir de aquí en adelante, será por mi sobrina Susana, y con la dote mencionada en Inverness.

William Albert giro su vista a Candy, ella era cubierta con su capa por Dorothy, Albert al ver que todavía pisaba el suelo, la tomo en sus brazos para sentarla en una madera, después con un trozo de tela limpiaba sus pies, la vio a los ojos, ella apenada bajo el rostro al ver como él había hecho lo imposible que había solicitado, para casarse con ella.

La competencia continuaba, Susana sentada no en el palco principal de los Grandchester, donde Lady Andrew se encontraba junto a Terrance, sino en la parte de las gradas cerca del palco. Ahí observaba que había varios hombres, competían por ella como si fuera Candy, ella que no tenía padre, que no fue afortunada de un nacimiento con privilegios, que era peor por no saber cuál era el apellido que debía llevar, al solo portar el de su madre. Ahora observaba como varios ingleses, llevaban la delantera. Uno de ellos con una sonrisa coqueta, la vio, ella de inmediato bajo el rostro ruborizado al ver como con esa mirada la había hecho apenarse. Niel Legan con un empujón hizo que perdiera Alister, dejándolo como el ganador absoluto.

Archivald, molesto ante la actitud de Legan, ya no dijo nada, se acercó a su hermano y comentó, -Me acaban de proponer que me case con una dama inglesa, hermano.

\- Me alegro, deseo salir de Escocia hoy mismo de ser posible, venir desde tan lejos para ni siquiera competir por lo que realmente nos invitaron, me hace pensar en Lady O`Brien, me dijo que me deseaba suerte, pero prefería que perdiera y que regresará a casa salvo y completo, que muerto por una competencia absurda.

\- Porque no me lo comentaste.

\- Porque no quería verme como un cobarde.

\- Al menos ya tienes a alguien esperándote en Inglaterra.

\- Y la dama que te proponen ¿de dónde es?

\- Es de origen inglés y se encuentra en las tierras al norte de Escocia, solo me casaré con ella y su dote esta en Inglaterra, para que nos vayamos a nuestro hogar.

\- Entonces te acompañare, hasta ver a tu esposa.

En un salón Terrance firmaba y sellaba unos documentos, donde su hija ahora era esposa y propiedad de William Albert Andrew. Ahí mismo trataba con él sobre el caso de su hermana, para contraer nupcias de inmediato, a lo que William comentaba.

\- Mi hermana puede tomarlo como esposo, pero mi sobrino se va conmigo. Terrance estaba en un dilema, si ese niño era suyo, ya no lo había visto desde el día anterior, antes su madre nunca se separaba de él y ahora qué decisión tan difícil. En ese momento Anthony junto a su abuelo llegaban al salón principal y el pequeño comento

\- Tío, mi abuelo nos visitará dentro de un mes en Glasgow. Terrance se le quedaba viendo asombrado, ese no era el niño de Lady Andrew, tenía el cabello rubio y parecía hijo de su tío William.

\- Anthony, el señor Grandchester pidió en matrimonio a tu madre, si es así, ella se quedaría con él, y te vendrías a Glasgow. El pequeño vio a Terrance a los ojos, y agregó

\- Mi madre es una dama muy importante para mí, sería bueno quedarme un tiempo con ella, si me lo permite señor.

\- Por mí no hay problema, además iré a Glasgow a casarme con tu madre de ser necesario. ¿Eras rubio cuando llegaste?

\- No. Me lo cubrí con tizne, para hacerme pasar por plebeyo y no llamar la atención.

La boca de Terrance se soltó en asombro, acaso el tenía cabello de plebeyo, pensaba molesto, como pudo confundir al pequeño como suyo, estaba claro que tenía más parecido a su tío, que a su propia madre.

\- Bueno, pues podemos dejar a tu Tío aquí en Aberdeen con mi hija, y llevarnos a tu madre a Glasgow para casarnos en su tierra. Anthony sonrió en señal de aprobación. Albert giró y vio a Candy vestida ahora muy elegante y con los cabellos en forma de cascada. El de inmediato se separaba de la conversación para ir en su encuentro. Candy bajo el rostro, apenada y Dorothy llegaba por su espalda con un cofre. Haciendo una reverencia entregaba el cofre a William Albert. Candy sorprendida le preguntaba qué era lo que contenía el cofre, con señas le respondía a los dos, todos sus pañuelos bordados durante mucho tiempo.

Albert colocaba el cofre, Terrance se acercaba a ver lo que contenía, al abrir vio muchos pañuelos de matrimonio, con bordados hermosos de animales y flores en cada uno de ellos. Terrance, le preguntaba a su hija

\- ¿Tu los bordaste, hija?

\- Si, todos son míos, pensé que la tía Samira los había lanzado al fuego. Albert con una sonrisa, acepto a Dorothy, y mencionó

\- Gracias Dorothy, todos ahora son míos. De nadie más. Ella le sonrió agradecida. Después Albert sacaba el pañuelo de su pecho, mostrándole a Dorothy que Candy ya le había dado con anticipación el suyo. Candy en silencio observaba el hermoso bordado que había realizado la última semana en la cabaña. Imitando a Dorothy ya no decía nada, se lo habría dado medio dormida a Albert y no lo recordaba. Albert giro con ella y comentaba

\- Mi querida Lady Andrew, si desea bordar todo lo que guste, mi padre quedará muy feliz al ver que me ha otorgado usted, el símbolo de nuestro escudo familiar. Candy asombrada recibía los besos en sus manos de su ahora esposo, al llamarla Lady Andrew, ya no volvería a usar el tartán de su familia.

Terrance vio entrar a Rose, ella con un tartán Andrew en sus brazos, cubría a Candy sobre sus hombros con él. Y Candy con una sonrisa nerviosa, tomo un tartán de su padre que estaba ahí en el estudio y se lo colocaba a Rose, como si ella ya estuviera casada con su padre. En señal de que era aceptada como Lady Grandchester.

Albert abrazó posesivo a su mujer, para después soltar uno de sus brazos y con este, tomar el rostro de Candy y llevarlo hacia arriba, para posar sus labios en señal de de amor. Rose tomo un pañuelo de sus prendas y limpiaba sus ojos emocionada. Al ver a su pequeño hermano, relativamente pequeño de edad, pues de tamaño era el más alto del salón. Terrance al verla con llanto la abrazaba enternecido dándole pequeños besos en la sien. Ella se recargaba en Terrance reconfortándose con su calor.

* * *

 _ **Escribe en mi.. muy despacito...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Mi Bello Amor

_**Fic**_

 _ **Valiente**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capítulo VII**_

 _ **Mi Bello Amor**_

La competencia había sido larga, ya era de noche cuando Lady Susana era entregada a Niel Legan, quien deseaba irse a Inglaterra, al aceptar el oro en vez de tierras de Inverness, como dote pues él poseía tierras muy importantes en su país. Susana vestida sutilmente daba un pañuelo colmado de florecillas para su nuevo esposo. Este sonriendo orgulloso, le besaba ambas manos agregando

\- Esta si es una dama. Mire que bello bordado tan elegante y sutil me ha regalado, mi madre estará orgullosa de usted mi Lady Legan. Cuando escucho decir su nuevo apellido, Susana lloro emocionada, se alejo un poco de él y se acercó a Candy, pidiéndole perdón por todo lo que su madre le había hecho, en ningún momento pensó que esto le iba a suceder a ella, que era un privilegio precioso, el que Lord Grandchester había negociado para tener una familia. Después le daba una carta que le pedía fuera entregada a su madre, porque ahora ella pertenecía a un hombre y no podía quedarse a esperarla.

\- No te preocupes por nada Susana, enviaré tu carta a donde corresponde para que se la entreguen a tu madre. Me alegro mucho que ese hombre te vea con buenos ojos, se ve que le agradas.

Lady Susana, ya no podía acercarse a ningún caballero, deseaba acercarse a Lord Grandchester para despedirse, pero al ver a Lady Andrew ahí, no podía hacerlo. Así que solo se había acercado a Lady Candy, al no tener como dar las gracias a nadie más.

Esa noche, Lord Legan y su nueva esposa se quedaron en una habitación principal en el castillo de Aberdeen. Muchas veces Susana deseaba haberse entregado a Lord Grandchester, pero este al haberla rechazado, podría darle su virtud ahora a su esposo, esto era un regalo esperado siempre por los caballeros después de las competencias.

En la habitación de los Andrew, las cosas no eran para menos, había una atmosfera tranquila, ambos habían estado conviviendo en la cabaña y la comunicación entre ellos era respetuosa, sin embargo ahora las cosas se tornaban más intimas, a lo que Lady Candy pensaba no tener que vivir ese momento. El saberse ahora mujer del hombre del cual había salvado la vida, y ganado su corazón antes de la competencia, la hacía sentirse segura de sí misma.

\- Estoy muy nerviosa, nunca me imagine que tuviera un pulso tan tembloroso, ni cuando tomo el arco me había sentido así.

\- Creo que somos dos los que padecemos de ese mismo temblor en las manos, mi Lady. Porque tal vez antes la confundí con una ninfa, pero al verla esta mañana jure que es la amazona más hermosa que haya visto.

En ese momento el beso sus manos, ella sonrió con ternura, ese hombre realmente la apreciaba, desde antes de saber quién era ella. Podría confiar en él. Los pequeños besos se hicieron muchos y del calor de las velas, entre ambos las fueron apagando hasta dejar en obscuridad la habitación por completo. La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas y daba una atmosfera llena de amor en la habitación.

Un hombre viejo con lágrimas observaba a su pequeño nieto, recordando a su hijo Anthon, al ver como se acomodaba en la cama, los movimientos que su nieto hacía, le hacían recordar como su hijo apretaba la almohada para poder dormir. Recordaba cómo le solicitó a Lady Rose quedarse a cuidar en la habitación a su nieto, con ternura acepto y le comentó como cuando fue su hijo a contraer matrimonio, el abuelo Maxwell Mc Brown, bisabuelo de Anthony, pidió la prueba de virtud de ella, misma que llevaba en un cofre para mostrársela a él, porque estaba muy orgulloso de haberse casado con una mujer virtuosa. En ese momento el abuelo Mc Brown, había vuelto a pedir perdón, agregando que el cofre lo tenía sin saber porque estaba esa manta dentro, que jamás en la vida se perdonaría el haber dudado de ella.

El Abuelo Mc Brown, firmo como testigo principal para el documento de matrimonio de Rose y Lord Terrance, en su poder como suegro de ella, así mismo no era necesario regresar a Glasgow a casarse, puesto que su nieto era prueba principal de Rose era la viuda de su hijo, por lo tanto, el tenía el poder para entregar a Rose a su nuevo esposo, ya que Rose era propiedad de los Mc Brown. William Albert Andrew, firmaba como poder ante los Andrew y uno de esos documentos se lo llevaría a su padre. La dote que entregó el abuelo Mc Brown a Lord Grandchester por contraer matrimonio con Lady Rose, serían las tierras al norte en Dundee, junto a las que le pertenecían por nacimiento a su nieto Anthony, así el abuelo podría ver a su nieto todo el tiempo.

En la habitación de Lord Grandchester, Rose estaba feliz, ambos ya compartían su habitación desde que le mencionó pedirla en matrimonio, el amor en ellos podría dar frutos en cualquier momento, pues Rose no podría estar más feliz, su hijo estaría siempre protegido no solo por su clan, sino por el clan Andrew y aceptado por los ingleses al contar como padrastro a Lord Grandchester, quien desde que lo conoció le daba miradas de ternura, como si fuera su hijo de verdad.

\- Mi Lady, es usted tan hermosa, que no hubiese podido dejar que la alejaran de mí, ni un solo momento.

\- ¡Oh mi Lord! Soy tan feliz, solo espero poder ser dueña de su amor, aun con una familia tan singular.

\- ¿Singular?

\- Su hija, es mi hijastra, mi cuñada y futura hermana de los hijos que tenga para usted. Terry se quedó pensativo ante la perspectiva de tener hijos con Lady Rose, que lo mencionara y que pudiera complicarse como se le complicó el embarazo a la madre de Candy, en ese momento recordó que Rose ya era madre de un pequeño y que era una mujer fuerte y decidida, para procrear sin correr riesgos su vida.

\- Lo importante en eso mi bella dama, es saber, que usted desea tener hijos míos.

\- Pues eso es lo que creo que hemos estado haciendo estas semanas, que hemos entregado este amor entre nosotros mi Lord. No sería una sorpresa, cuando hacía más de diez años que tuve un embarazo tan pronto, que ni su propio padre pudo reconocer, solo espero en Dios que nuestros hijos lo conozcan, mi Lord.

\- Eso téngalo por seguro, mi lady, que pretendo ser un padre muy protector, y convertir a mis hijos, en buenos arqueros, guerreros, buenos hombres y mujeres de bien. La ternura y el calor de la noche, dieron paso al amor de una pareja estable, que deseaba formar un hogar con mucho anhelo.

En el puerto de Inglaterra, los Abuelos Grandchester viajaban a Escocia, para ver el matrimonio de su nieta, desconociendo que su hijo ya contaba con esposa. La pareja comentaba el final tan indeseable de la mujer que llegó a su país, con el intento de dañar a los guardias, cometió una falta mayor que la hizo llegar a la horca de forma inmediata, al dejar tirados a los guardias agotados y casi sin ropas en la prisión. Con esto el supervisor de la prisión al encontrarse con esa escena, asombrado por como seis hombres se encontraban dormidos, al parecer y desnudos. Fue que se tomo la decisión de colgar a la mujer por las artimañas que tenía, de dejar sin fuerzas a los hombres para escapar y querer huir de prisión en la que fue encerrada.

Los días pasaban, Candy y William Albert eran ahora los dueños del castillo de Aberdeen, Lord Terrance y su familia se trasladarían al norte de Escocia en Dundee, donde con ellos se marcharía Anthony, quien solicitó irse junto a su abuelo paterno y su madre.

Los abuelos Grandchester llegaron a tiempo para darse cuenta que ahora estarían viajando más lejos, pues su hijo sería un señor en otro castillo, su nieta ya pertenecía a una familia nueva, verla feliz y dichosa, hacía que los abuelos celebraran y bendijeran esa unión.

Un mes después, desde Glasgow llegaba una comitiva encabezada por Lord George Johnson, un hombre formal enviado por William Andrew padre, para recoger a toda su familia, pues ya estaba enterado que su nieto y su hija no se encontraban en Glasgow. Al darse cuenta que Rose ya estaba formalmente casada, autorizado por su ex suegro y su hermano. Johnson ya no podría pedir su mano, como lo tenía planeado. Albert y Candy, dejaron a Lord Johnson a cargo de Aberdeen para ir de visita con su padre, quien decidió contraer nupcias con su Tía Elroy, en ausencia de sus hijos.

\- Lord Johnson, le dejo encargado el castillo, pero sobre todo a la joven doncella de mi esposa, que no puede viajar en este momento, se lastimo una mano y mi esposa desea que se cuide hasta su regreso.

\- Por supuesto, cuidaré de ella personalmente, Lord Andrew. Veo que su hermana y su sobrino ya se fueron hace semanas.

\- Así es, mi hermana fue aceptada en público por el clan Mc Brown, y dio su mano a Lord Grandchester, así como una dote bastante importante, sin embargo estoy seguro que mi suegro y ella estarán seguido aquí en Aberdeen.

\- Lo sé, esa familia se unió en todo a los Andrew. Me da gusto por Lady Rose, se merecía ser feliz.

\- No la había visto tan feliz, ni cuando se casó con el padre de Anthony, como en esta ocasión, esta tan enamorada, mi sobrino se lleva muy bien con Lord Grandchester, pareciera que lo ve como su propio hijo.

\- Pues su abuelo Mc Brown nunca lo vio así, me alegro por él y por su madre, que hayan encontrado a un padre y un esposo en un hombre. En ese momento bajo el rostro Lord Johnson, pensó demasiado en proponerle matrimonio a Lady Rose, que ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

El viaje a Glasgow dos meses después, fue muy tranquilo, en el camino se encontraron con los ingleses Cornwall, quienes llevaban una esposa rumbo a Inglaterra. Albert y Candy fueron recibidos con fiestas enormes y galas en el castillo Andrew. Que ahora pertenecía a ellos, sin embargo, ahí continuaría Lord William, hasta ver a todos sus nietos. Cuando vio entrar a su nueva hija, se sintió muy orgulloso. Los acompañantes contaron los detalles insólitos que sucedieron para dar preferencia solo a su hijo. Lady Elroy la recibió como a una reina, y no la dejaron marchar de regreso a Aberdeen al darse cuenta que ya estaba en estado de buena fortuna, en espera de su hijo o hija, que nacería en Glasgow.

Para Lord Terrance, enterarse que volvería a ser padre fue una bendición, pero saber que meses después sería abuelo, lo dejo increíblemente preocupado. Porque temía tanto perder a su valiosa joya, ahora que ya no la tenía a su lado.

En Aberdeen, las cosas se complicaron, pues Lord Johnson no sabía que Dorothy era muda, nadie se lo dijo en su momento, pasaron algunas cosas comprometedoras que Lord Johnson tomo por esposa a Dorothy, al verse en situaciones inesperadas frente a los guardias del castillo. Dorothy aprendía a escribir ahora con mayor interés, para comentarle que no era una Lady, sino una doncella al servicio de Lady Candy. Para Johnson, tenerla como esposa se volvió una prioridad, y no acepto un no, por respuesta.

\- Comprendo que usted es muy tímida, mi lady, pero no me rechace ante la sinceridad de mis sentimientos para con usted, no aceptaría un rechazo en estas alturas de mi vida, compréndame, su silencio me lo dice todo, si no sintiera algo por mí, lo entendería, pero con solo que asintiera a mi propuesta de matrimonio, sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Dorothy, asintió temerosa de hacerlo enfadar, tratando de que los demás le dijeran que no era una Lady de apellido y nacimiento, sino una doncella, para Lord Johnson, eso no tenía importancia, formar una familia, con una mujer tan bella y joven, lo hacía sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo. Al ver que ella asintió, hizo todo para que se llevara a cabo el matrimonio. A tal grado en dos días ya estaba casado y feliz con su ahora esposa. Quien estaba terca en darle un pañuelo de matrimonio, aun con su mano herida.

Lord Terrance vivió feliz el nacimiento de sus hijos Terrance y Richard Grandchester, con el tiempo también tuvo otro hijo varón al que puso por nombre Edward. Junto a su esposa, fue un hombre muy feliz, su hijastro vivió como un hijo propio a su lado, y llegó a ser el mejor Mc Brown de todo el clan, para enorgullecer a su abuelo.

Cuando estaba por dar a luz Lady Candy, su padre llegó dos días después del nacimiento de su nieto William Albert Andrew V, quien nació sano y fuerte, con una madre aun más fuerte y valiente, que amaba a su familia como a nadie.

Albert y su padre, orgullosos de su nuevo pequeño, celebraron en grande su nacimiento, que con los años fueron más a tener tres hombres y una mujer. Llenaron de alegría los años de Elroy y William. Eventualmente Candy y Albert viajaban a Aberdeen, al contar con Lord Johnson como apoyo, las tierras de Aberdeen fueron muy proliferas y abundantes, se unieron a Glasgow, con los años fueron dote de herencia de los hijos de ambos.

Lord Johnson y su esposa, tuvieron dos hijos, con ellos la felicidad absoluta para George y para su esposa. Lord Legan y Susana tuvieron cuatro hijas, al final un pequeño varón tomo el orgullo del padre, al pensar que solo mujeres tendría. Susana jamás se enteró que fue de su madre, al parecer tuvo un accidente y murió, fue lo último que supo, en ocasiones se entristecía al pensar de lo bellas que eran sus hijas y recordaba cómo era Samira, así Susana corregía y educaba junto a su suegra Sara, a sus niñas, para que ellas fueran mujeres delicadas y decentes.

Albert y Candy se escapaban seguido cuando iban a sus tierras en Aberdeen, a la cabaña secreta de Aberdeen. Recordaban sus días al conocerse por primera vez, como Albert se enamoró de ella al verla, en ese lugar para él su esposa era la ninfa que lo salvó, mientras que en Aberdeen se transformaba en su amazona, y en Glasgow, se transformaba en la mujer de su vida. Ambos vivieron muchos años, vieron las cosas cambiar y crecer, evitar guerras y también como la bella Escocia se fue dividiendo para quedar una parte para los ingleses al norte del país y otra como la original Escocia que siempre amaron.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Tu si escribes muy bonito... para ti soy libro abierto...**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar.. por seguir leyendo e imaginando**_

 _ **pero sobre todo por la espera... que jamás será de manera intencional**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
